TASTE THE RAINBOW
by IkkiNickiey1408
Summary: the strange love between 2 lawyers
1. the doors

**ok so yeah this is my first story and all and umm like its DA BOMB!!!!!!!!! Fo Showz. Yeah you try writing a story at 3 in the morning to like 5 then wake up a six have a crazy day and go back to work at 3 AGAIN!!!!! Its not eazy so get the heck over it and like me bomb story kk!!!!!**

**READ IT READ IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Working late again, I just seem to have too much work that needs to get done. Looking around me office getting distracted very easily, I suddenly notice the time. 1:27 am.

"Really…." i thought to my self

"How the hell am I going to get home"

I hit my head down on my desk and slowly started to fall asleep

Entering this dream land slowly, peace and quiet….until…

*BANG*

My office door thrown open, all can see s a dark figure walking my way kind of swaying but that could be just my vision. My heart rate increasing rapidly.

"What the hell are yoooooou doing here so damn late MR. Wright?" Miles said

Then I let out a sigh of relief to know that it was only Miles. Strangly I was happy to see him right now or it could be just im happy its not some murderer or worse, maya.

"Well if you must know I was working-" I started to say

Stopped because it didn't seem like he cared really all that much. He was busy looking around in my office.

"So like, are you just going to stare at me or you going to talk" Miles began

I watched him as he sat down on my white leather couch. I wanted to talk but didn't know what to say really I was still in a great amount of shock about everything that just happened with in the 5 minute time frame. Miles was sitting with his right ankle over his left knee, arms spread across the back of the couch.

"So, umm Edgeworth… do you want to explain what you are doing here, in my office, at 1:42…in the fucking morning…and why do I have the feeling you have been drinkin?" I wondered

"HAHAHAHA soo funny and cute Wright!!!" Miles busted out

I couldn't help but to smile after that. Then there was that silence again, Miles was just looking at his nails on his right hand.

"So are you going to answer my question…questions?" I began to ask again

"Phoenix, ok we both know what is going to happen at the end of this wanna be conversation so why don't we just pretend we had this conversation ok?" Miles said

I was in shock…did really know what to say after that.

"So I why don't you just get your sexy ass over here on your knees and do what you do best huh? You will be happy I will be estatic, it's a win win situation right Wright? HAHA" Miles laughted at the end

"WHAAAAT!!!!!!!! Whoa ummm, wait Miles, what?" I was in so much shock

"Come on Phoenix, you know you want to" still trying to persuade

I do have to admit though, the cocky attitude is really sexy and is turning me on I thought

"Miles…its just…this is…."

Next thing I know miles got up and was working his way over to me

"Umm miles…MILES…What are you do-"

This crazy sensation rushed through my body starting at my toes working its way slowly to my head. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip. This shouldn't be happening, not with him, not here, but its just so…so great.

"So…was I right, was that what it was leading to? Well I was kind hoping for it to happen the other way around but this works too." Miles began to talk

Right after all that just happened he pulled me in to him by my jacket and just started to kiss me passionately. He started to push the stuff of my desk.

*bang* *crash* *kling* *clash*

All you can hear is crap falling all over the place, I slowly lean onto my desk still making out with Miles. After him starting to undress me I suddenly snapped back and relized what time it was and that I still had some work that needed to be done. I pulled away rushfully.

"Miles…MILES!...MILES YOU NEED TO STOP!"

I yelled trying to make miles get off of me but all he did was giggle while he kissed my starting from my neck working his way down to my belly button. Knowing I didn't want to I pushed him off of me, I did.

"Aww phoenix, now what did you go do that for I was working my was back down there for you, I left your zipper down for a reason you know."

"Look, its really late, I still have work I need to get done and I kind of need a ride home if that…is…possible?" I said trying to change the subject and get him off of me

"Any…ANYTHING for you baby, lets go!" He was really excited

After asking him to drive me home I really thought about it, how can he drive me home when it is raining and it seems like he has been drinking…HOLY HELL WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST GET MY ASS INTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As I walked down the hall with Miles, I wanted to take the elevator but I knowing how much Miles hates them I just kept walking.

*BING*

Strang hearing the elevator doors open, then I noticed Miles walking in so I went in after him.

"What are you doing, you hate elevators, why are we-" I asked

Again being cut off, Miles started to kiss me. What the hell is going on here, Miles is never like this, he never drinks to the point where he is drunk.

The elevator came to a stop.

*BING*

Miles walked out as if nothing happened, he just left me all confused about the whole situation. We walked to his nice red sports car in silence. He drove pretty fast, thank god there wasn't a lot of cars out at this time. It took about 20 minutes to get to my apartment. Once we got there, we just sat in the car. I didn't want to leave, and I also didn't want him to drive home like this. After another 5 minutes of silence between us I asked him to come and stay the night. We walked to my place, there was a little bit of small talk walking.

"OK Miles here are some blankets and a pillow so you can sleep out here on the couch ok."

"Aww come on Phoenix, let me sleep in your bed with you"

"Miles, look you just had too much to drink to night, I don't know why and I'm sure you cant even remember why your self."

He had nothing to say after that.

"Good night Miles, see you in the morning."

I walked to my room. I changed out of my suit. I lit some candles hopping they could at least relax my mind after everything, looking at the clock…4:12 am. For some unknown reason I couldn't get Miles out of my head, his sexy attitude, they way he looked at me at my office. OH MY GOD! I could suddenly feel my self getting had just at the thought of everything. How the hell am I going to get rid of this now…I thought of the one solution…jacking off.

Now being in the total mood, I was actually getting into it when I heard this slight bang from out in the living room. I ignored it though. 2 minutes later I heard a louder bang then glass being broken. I wasn't sure if I should go out there and make sure miles was ok or if I should ignore it again. Just then I knew the urge was too strong to stop, right when I thought I was going to cum…..

*BAM*

My damn door flew open, I thought how many times is this really going to happen with in a 24 hour period. When I really looked at Miles he was wearing this skanky wanna be cat woman out fit. It was all leather, short shorts that shaped his ass nicely. The shorts also had cuts and slashes in them, the jacket was tight and low v cut that zipped up to where a girls boobs would be. I also noticed hand cuffs on his side along with a whip in each hand. Now really WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON I MEAN GOD DAMN IT! THIS IS JUST NOT WRIGHT…I MEAN RIGHT……………….FUUUUUUUUUUCK!

"Its Miles Bitch!

Guess whose back, back, back, back again, 'gain, 'gain, Edgeys back, back, back, tella friend, friend, friend"

*Woosh…SNAP* *Whoosh….SNAP*

As he was sing those gay fucked up things people call songs, the god awful dance he was doing did not help the situation at all. With him moving his head left to right while biting his bottom lip and moving his arms in up and down motions. Oh and on top of hat he was swaying his hips back and forth. Now I am concerned on levels. Randomly, Obsessed by Mariha KArrie started to play. I was scared to look at what miles was doing, but I looked anyway.

At first all I could see was him bending over, but then he slowly got up and turned around.

"Why you so obsessed with me! Boy I wanna know! Liein that your sexing me! When everybody knows! Blah, de-dah!" Miles kept singing

With in all that dancing and singing, Miles was stripping off his jacket…WHOA WAIT IS THAT REALLY…….WHAT THE FUCK, WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT???

"MILES! MILES STOP RIGHT NOW DAMN IT"

I didn't feel that I really did anything.

"MILES YOU BETTER FUCKIN LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME GET OUT OF THIS BED!"

I still got no reaction. What the hell is a guy to do with a drunk off his ass gay mofo in his house.

"De-blah blah de-de-de-dah!!!" Miles kept singing

Miles obviously didn't know the words to the song.

I got out of bed and turned off the ipod.

"HEY man what the hell did you do that for I was doing something there and you just fucked it up…" Miles said

Miles didn't seem to be that happy that I messed up his…his…welll whatever you want to call it.

"Miles what the HELL are you doing first of all stripping and all, and you wernt the only one in the middle of something being rudly interrupted you fuck head."

" Ok OK well for starters…its call EXOTIC DANCING you FUCK face, and well immmmm sorry for just wanting you so god damn badly."

I suddenly felt bad, after all he was just trying to get in bed with me, but honestly….What the hell

"Ok I get it, but one last question…honestly…honestly Miles…WHERE THE FLYING HELL DID YOU GET A GOD DAMN BRA!!! And how is it going to help you any huh? You don't have BOOBS MILES get that through your thick sick minded head"

Miles walked over to the edge of my bed. He just sat there and I got this heart warming feeling rush through my body, I crawled up behind Miles and started to kiss the back of his neck tenderly. I slowly turned his head so I could kiss his lips. Next thing you know miles was on top of me kissing me rapidly all over my body, the biggest turn on spot, where he spent most of his time, was my…well..my…ok god my nipple.

*BANG*

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK! HONESTLY HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES IS MY DOORS GOING TO SLAM OPEN! I MEAN SHIT! COME ON …" I yelled

I stopped for just a second and look over miles body and noticed…holy shit fuck…larry…larry buutts….LARRY FUCKING BUTTS

"Damn it larry what the flying fick are you doing here" I began

"Well I started to question my sexuality and I started to watch you and…oh my god…Miles? Miles… really? well any who, I noticed I have not been hard with the whole hour this shit has been going on I mean damn it could turn on any fucking girl but not me…this is wrong very wrong!." Larry started to explain

"Larry…then how do you explain all the white stuff all over your face huh? Dude I think its time to come out of the closet you fagglet!"

"News flash DUDE I just walked out of the fuckin closet, and you sick fuck of a friend its powdered donuts" Larry got all defensive

"…that's where they went….WHAT THE HELL LARRY!"

"YOUR KILLING ME LARRY" Miles busted out

Everyone was suddenly silent and looked at Miles…

"Where did that come from?" Larry and I both asked

"Well I felt left out of the conversation so I thought I would…you know…jump in and all…ok…sorry…im just a fuck up I get it….IM SORRY WILL YOU JUST STOP YELLING AT ME FUCK!"

"Miles…no one was yelling at you…" I said softly

"Oh…my bad" Miles apologized

"Larry, look I get it but I would appreciate it if you would just-" I Tried to say

I was cut off by…another…god…damn…BANG…OF…ONE…OF MY FUCKING DOORS!!!!!!!!!!!

"OH WHAT THE HELLL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!" Francheska came out of no where

"NO, NO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHIT HOLE THAT I CALL HOME?!?!" I exclaimed

This is getting a bit ridiculous with all the FUCKING doors being thrown open and now my damn patio door is thrown open…by FRANCHESKA!

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked

"Well going to be honest I was going to steel your evidence, but it looks like…well that's not going to happen not is it?" She replied

"Ok that's it! I just want to have gay but sex with this ass hole Miles, ALONE! We are not having a 3 some or 5 some! Got that!?! I swear to you the next person that comes in to this fucking room is going to get murdered!" I yelled

*BAM*

*BROOOOOOM ROOOOOOOM ROOOOOOOOOOM*

"heey paaaaaaaaaaaals what the fuck!" Poor gumshooe

"Dick you better run for your mutha fuckin life !" I went after him

*BRRROOOOOOOOM ROOOOOOOOOOOOM ROOOOOOOM*

"No Phoenix not a chainsaw! We can work this out cant we! SHIT!" Gumshoe went running

**Toooooo be FUCKING continued…..**


	2. the crazy courtroom

Its been one week sense everything that had happened with Miles. I haven't heard from him either, ive called him, left him messages

, went by his office but cant seem to find him anywhere.

*RING**RING*

"Who the hell…?" I was talking to myself

*RING**RING*

Should I answer it? It's a restricted number? What if its Miles?

*RING**RING*

"Hello….?" I answered

"Oh My Gosh! NICK! Hey its Maya! Whats Up"

"Maya? I haven't talked to you in a while how is your training going?" I was kinda excited to talk to her

"Its going good but I came out here to say Hi to you are you at your office? I wanna come by!" she continued

"Yeah im at my office just come by ok. I will see you soon" I said ending the convo

When I got off the phone with Maya, I noticed I was a little down that it wasn't Miles. I was so confused about everything that happened. I was also hurt, after I gave into him, I just gave everything I had to him, and its seemed like he took it and just stomped on it then ran away like he always does. Why do I tend to find my self in these crazy ficked up problems huh? Why me? Why not Larry or Dick for the love of fuckin god.

*RING*RING* (office phone)

"Phoenix Wright here…"

"Aw hey Pal it looks like we have another investagaion down in central park" Dick was on the fone

"OK, let me guess Gumshoe, you wernt suppose to tell me that were you? You know you tend to-" I Laughed inside

"No, I think you need to get down here and fast" gumshoe being serious

Once hearing Dick say that, I was kinda scard just a bit, what if Miles was in trouble? What if someone hurt Miles? OMG MILES IM COMING!!!!!

As I ran out the door I totally forgot about Maya. Oh well she will call me if im not here right? RIGHT? AW WELL I NEED TO FIND MILES RIGHT NOW I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DANCE AROUND WAITING FOR THAT FUCK UP ASSISTANT OF MINE…

"Thank you, Thank you Nick I knew you would come. TELL THEM NICK! IT WASN'T ME!!!" Maya yelled out to me

"MAYA! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAND CUFFED???" I was shocked

I was relived to see that Miles was ok…well that he wasn't the reason I was coming here

"Maya don't worry you know I will get you out off this mess" I tried to confort her

" Hey Dick! Why is Maya hand cuffed, you already know that she didn't do anything" I said

"Well pal, I don't really know, she was, well…..YOU KNOW WHAT PAL SHE WAS JUST AT THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME!" dick yelled at me

"DICK FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD SHE IS INISONT SHE WAS ON HER WAY OVER TO MY GOD DAMN OFFICE! LET HER GO NOW!!!" I demanded

"HEY PAL DON'T RAIS YOUR VOICE AT ME!" He yelled back

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR NAME IS DICK DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE ONE" I yeled piss off

"Oh im sorry pal, the story why she is the way she is was because, we found a bag of stolen jewels in her hand but she clams someone gave them to her as he was running by wearing all black. But we all know hoe true that would be on a hot summery day like dis one huh pal? Huh huh huh pla?" dick said

H0w the hell did this all happen with in the 3 minutes I got off the fone with Maya…Who would have givin her a bag of jewels? And why would they be wearin all black…ITS HOTTER THAN FUCKING AFRICA OUT HERE DAMN IT REALLY!!!

"Look as rediculus as it sounds I can tell you it wasn't her. She was on the phone with me right before I was called out here. Dick it does seem funny that some random guy would run around in all black in a hell hole like this but they were also crazy enough to steel jewels soo…." I continued to tryand get Maya free

"Sorry pal we have to take Maya down town and she will be put on, on…ummmm whats hat word aain…." Dick lost train of thought

"Trial…..?" I wonder about him at times

"Yeah yeah that so we need to find her a lawyer…HEY do you know any good lawyers MR WRIGHT????"

Out of all the things to ask me he had to go and ask me that…who the fuck does he think I am?

"UMMMMMM GIMSHOE???"

"Yes pal?" he asked

"What am i?" I questioned him

"A lawyer….OH HEEY YOU COULD BE HER LAWYER" He exclaimed

Some time I wonder about him…was he dropped on his head as a baby, or really what the hell is his problem.

"Hey Maya I will be down at the station after I investigate just a bit ok, don't owrry I will get you out of the fucked up problem that you got your sefltt into haha just kidding" I informed her

"Nick im scard…." Maya whined as usual

They took her away. I felt kinda bad, and I suddenly was all over the crime sceen, until I say this figure walking across the street. The suit…that hair. It couldn't be, but it was….MILES!!!! I was half tempted to to run after him, another side of me wanted to cry, all these questions ran through my head, what the hell is going on here.

….5:28 PM

"Maya tell me what happened…" I wanted answers

As I was talking to her I could honestly say all I heard was blah blah blah

I wasn't interested at all and I could probley say honestly I didn't really care either. All I could think about was Miles…what…an…ASSHOLE! He toyed with me and that's not right.

"Ok look maya just remember to be honest and just…umm…just…be ready by 2mrw ok!" I told her

I totally cut her off in the middle of her sentence but I need

to get away from work. I got up from my chair and I walked away. I felt bad but I couldn't handel anything.

*RING**RING*

larry….fuckin larry I swear

"Helllllloooooooo larrrrrrrrrrrry what do you want from me huh?" I answere rudely

"Well hey there dude you seem like your down in the humps!" Larry responded with a lot of nergy

"You mean dumps…you know what I really don't even care at this point…what do you want from me?" I snapped

I was getting more emotional talking to him and I dotn know why really.

"You should come out with me, im going to this cool club tonight and I don't want to go alone and I knew that you loved you best friend larry so much that yo would go with me right Wright haahah see what I did right there with the right and Wright hahahahah classic classic I swear where would you be with out me hahahaha!!!!!!" Larry continued

He has to be kidding me what the hell do I look like to him? Im not his bestest girl friend im just a friends and some of the jokes he tries to make just make me sick…fuck everything

"Ok I will go pick me up in 20 minutes from my office ok" I agreed

I just hung up after that. As I was waiting in my office I notice everything from last week was starting to replay, I felt my eyes starting to water up..then my door…yes it SLAMED THE FUCK OPEN!!!!!!!!!

"GOD DAMN IT LARRY WHY THE HELL DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO BE SO OBNOXIOUS AND LOUD CANT YOU EVER JUST MELLOW OUT JUST FOR 5…5…..5 SHITFUL MINUTES!!!!" I freaked out

"I didn't meanto burst like that but I really could handle my emotions right then and there." I tried to apologize

"Oh sorry man I didn't mean to PISS YOU OFF" Larry said

"No im sorry. Can we just leave so I can get this night over with."

As we arrived to the club I noticed it was a bar, I had no intentions of going to a strang bar with larry which knowing him, it would turn out to be some kind of gay bar…

"Heeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeee it is dude and look lots of girls man this place its AWSOME HUH? AWW HEELLLLLL YEAH BIZNATCH!" Larry was happy

Larry went running in, when I stood out side and looked around. I ask one girl what kinda bar this was she told me it was a gay bar for girls. My hand slowly hit my face, I though long and hard about if I should go inside and get him or just walk away and go wait in the car. I decided to go in and get him, for what reason I still don't know.

"Larry…LARRY! LARRRRRRRYYYYYY!" I lost him

"Oh yeah hey sorry dude cant really hear you let walk over here!!!!" larry said

So I followed him to the bar.

"Larry we should leave, this a gay bar for girls"

"Aww come on really…fuck man I was all excited to drink with you and stuff DAMN!" Larry got all bummed

"Larry look I wouldn't even drink with you if I was a straight bar"

"Come on just one drink man then we can leave ok.' He begged

I didn't really want to but I knew it would lighten me up for the night.

"Ok Larry but only one drink ok that's it." I agreed

After him and I had one drink of vodka tonic, he got me to do some shots with him, then we had 2 other drinks and some more shots, then 5 more drinks and all I remember after that was all the crazy lights and loud music. Waking up in your friends car is not the most pleasant thing.

*RING**RING*

"hellll0?" I answered all hungover

"That is just like you Wright, being late to help you own good friend. The trial starts in 20 minutes and your not here yet. You better get here and fast." Sexy voice over the fone

Was that really….oh my god that was….Miles called me Oh my…oh wow my head hurts like holy hell. But I have to to the trial. I got larry up and told him to drive me to the court house. We got there 5 minutes befor the trial was to begin. As I rushed in the court room, the judge looked at me with wide eyes, Maya also looked at me all shocked. I looked over and saw Miles. At this point I didntt know how to react to him, he gave me that cocky smile look then I relized my hair was all fucked up, my tie was all over the place, my suit was wrinkeled. But I had to do what I had to do, even with this big hang over I had.

"OK well umm….ummm. are we all ready to start?" Judge asked

"Yes judge, I am." Miles replied calmly

God every word they said sounded like they were yelling in my ear.

"Umm yeah sir, we need this show to roll on and stuff." It was hard to talk

As Miles presented his case, all I could think was…

"YOU'RE AN ASS HOLE, ASS HOLE, DICK HEAD, WHORE, ASS HOLE, HEART BREAKER, WHORE, ASSHOLE!!!!!!"I began to yell

"WHY! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME MIIILES HUH?" I couldn't control my emotions

I cut him off and everyone was silenced

"Mr. Wright! Well I never-" The judge snapped

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU! YOU TRIED EVERYTHING IN YOUR RIGHT MIND TO GET ME, YOU CAME TO MY OFFICE, GAVE ME HEAD, YOU STAYED AT MY HOUSE AND EXOTIC DANCED, THEN WE HAD SEX BUT WAS THAT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!!" I just continued

Not caring who was listening at the moment, everyone was wided eyed and in shock. No one had nothing to say but I was impressed that Miles was able to keep a straight face through out the whole thing. That pissed me off even more.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE BEFORE I WOKE UP, I CALLED YOU, LEFT YOU MESSAGES, AND EVEN WENT BY YOUR DAMN OFFICE BUT YOU NEVER ONCE CALLED ME BACK OR CAME TO SEE ME!!!!!!!!" Still yeling with out relizing what I was doing

"Mr. Wright, this is not professional, I believe bringing our home lives to our work lives is not right. You and I can talk all about your dreams and hallucinations later out side of the court ok?" Miles pinned everything on me

"Oh I SEE HOW YOU R WORK NOW YOU UNGREATFUL, UNLOVING, CONCIDEED ASS OH A LAWYER! YOU LIKE TO PLAY LOVE GAMES DON'T YOU HUH?

WELL LETS PLAY MILE! LETS PLAY A LOVE GAME, I WANT LOVE BUT YOU FAME IS THAT IT? LETS HAVE SOME FUN YEAH? I WANT TO TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK!!!!!!!!!!!" I just continued

"Mr. Wright will you please…" He tried to stop me

"YOU TAKE MY VIRGINITY, AND MY FUCKIN PIZZA ROLLS!!! YOU COULD HAVE LEFT ME AT LEAST ONE BOX FUCKER!!!!!" Still yelling

'Pizza rolls???." Miles asked

After all that yelling my head was trobing in pain, I had so many emotions flying around, I just busted out crying, streams down m face.

"YOU'RE A MOSTER!" the last thing I had to say

I ran out of the court room leaving everyone in confusion. I ran to the court library, I don't know why but all I know is that I was quiet and I knew I could gather my thoughts together. As I paced around all the books, I just noticed I started to cry harder. I sat at a table and just hid my face in my arms and cried. I heard a door open and fot steps coming my way but I didn't want to look.

"Phoenix…are you ok?" Miles asked trying to confort me asfter being an ASSHOLE to me

His voice just put my crying at rest. I don't know how.

"Look I didn't know that, that night meant so much to you and plus you and I both know I was drunk. Im sorry I thought I would be weird to look at you or talk to you after everything that's why I didn't talk to you. Now I got all that out I believe yo should get up and go home I could drive you even…" He continued

I stood up and was just breathless. I had nothing to say

"But before we leave…' He stopped

Miles pulled me in by my hips and kissed me. He raped my tie around 3 fingers and pushed me up agenst a book case. We started to make out but I still didn't have control of my feelings.

He whispered in my ear…

"Just so you know I loved the way you tried to tell me like it is, they way you stood up for your feelings, and how you let all your emotions out. Oh and this new mess look your trying out is a big turn on"

He continued to kiss me so tenderly, passonatly, I just couldn't help but to mealt in my shoes. I was still scared…

What if he leaves me again? Could I handel it? Whats going to happen after this? What about my job? Maya?

Whats going to happen?

Too be continued…fuck theres more….


End file.
